


Timeline and Who's Who in Ad Astra

by Tanista



Series: Ad Astra [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cast of Characters, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Adventures, Family, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Non-Fiction AU Guide, Nonfiction, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: Basically what the title says. A non-fiction guide to my crossover AU 'verse, including a timeline of stories and other important dates mentioned along with a cast of characters, both canon and original. Updated as ongoing stories evolve or new ones posted.





	1. Chronology of Stories and Events

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers, primarily for Language of Love. Just so you know.
> 
> This is a blending of select elements from both canons and my Domestic Adventures AU, as well as certain inventions, extrapolations and adjustments to fit this one. The [Stargate Wiki](http://stargate-sg1-solutions.com/wiki/Main_Page) is, as ever, an invaluable writer's resource.

**1900 (Earth-approximate):** Teal'c is born to First Prime Ro'nac, exiled with his family to Chulak and trained as a warrior, eventually becoming First Prime for the Goa'uld Apophis.

**1925:** Johnathan James (John) O'Neill born, in Chicago.

**1928:** A young Catherine Langford and her father make an amazing discovery in Giza, Egypt.

**1929:** Ellen Margaret born to Harry and Celia Jackson in Mission City, Minnesota.

**1944:** John enlists in the U.S. Army Air Forces during World War II.

**1945:** Michael David Grahme born, in Oregon.

**1946:** Ellen and John meet at a Christmas party in Chicago.

**1947:** Ellen marries John, promoted to 2nd Lieutenant and fighter pilot in the newly-created U.S. Air Force at Scott AFB in Illinois.

**1948:** Allison Cassandra (Allie) born, in Chicago.

**1951:** Angus and Johnathan James Jr. (Jack) also born in Chicago, identical twins though developing vastly different temperaments over time.

**1952:** John is killed in action, his plane shot down in Korea.

**1954:** Ellen moves back to Minnesota with her children and remarries, to James MacGyver.

**1961:** James MacGyver and Celia Jackson die in a car crash. Ellen takes over her mother's coffee shop in Mission City to make ends meet, with help from Harry.

**1962:** Harry takes Jack on a camping trip. While they are away Mac's friend Jesse is killed while horsing around with Harry's gun; Mac blames himself, the lingering guilt fueling his lifelong hatred of guns. Harry leaves Minnesota later that year, to help support his daughter and grandchildren by taking a job in Alaska, leaving Ellen alone with Allison and the twins.

**1965:** Daniel Alexander born to Claire and Melburn Jackson, two prominent archaeologists.

**1967:** Allison marries Michael while attending university, and stays on the West Coast.

**1968:** Samantha (Sam) Carter born to Lt. Colonel Jacob Carter and his wife.

**1968:** Lt. George Hammond (Air Force) makes the acquaintance of Captain Peter Thornton (Army Special Forces) in Vietnam. They remain friends and golfing buddies for decades.

**1968:** Christopher James (Chris) born to Allison and Michael, in Seattle.

**1969:** Jack enters the Air Force, using his biological father's last name. Angus- who was closer to their stepfather and insists on being only called MacGyver- is drafted by the Army to serve in Vietnam.

**1972:** Allison and Michael move to Oregon to teach school and Allison's postgrad research in psychology; Rebecca Ellen (Becky) born, Mac bonding with her when he visits a couple months later.

**1972:** Daniel's parents die in a tragic accident overseeing a museum exhibit; his grandfather Nick Ballard refuses to adopt, leaving him to foster care.

**1973:** Jack graduates from the Air Force Academy, begins his long career as an officer.

**1980:** Mac meets DXS agent Peter Thornton, who is pursuing the notorious international assassin Murdoc; Mac becomes an agent himself.

**1981:** Daniel applies for emancipation from foster care and wins, entering university as a gifted young prodigy in linguistics and archaeology.

**1982:** Sam's mother dies when the taxi she's in crashes, leaving Jacob to raise her and Mark by himself while continuing to serve in the Air Force.

**1982:** Jack meets Sara Maxwell while on leave in Chicago.

**1982:** Ellen dies, not long after being diagnosed with stage-four cancer. Allison, Jack (now Captain) and Mac come together for the funeral, sell the coffee shop afterwards.

**1984:** Jack and Sara marry, she follows him to various bases around the world over the course of his career.

**1985:** Daniel receives his first doctorate, in Archaeology.

**1986:** Becky spends the summer with her Uncle Mac, who's now an agent for the Phoenix Foundation working under Pete. After losing her parents and brother in a car crash in August, she is given a choice between foster care, moving in with Jack and Sara or living with Mac, who ultimately becomes her legal guardian.

**1986:** Sam enrolls in the Air Force Academy, to the misgivings of Mark and reluctant pride of Jacob, now Colonel.

**1988:** Charles Nathan (Charlie) born to Jack and Sara.

**1990:** Harry dies from a heart attack; distracted by the news, Mac falls three stories and has a near-death experience.

**1990:** Becky graduates from high school, with a prodigious talent for languages. While MacGyver's away on assignment a few weeks later, she's kidnapped by Mac's nemesis, annoyingly persistent assassin Murdoc. Later in the fall she embarks on an accelerated undergrad program at UCLA, as recommended by her mentors at the Foundation.

**1990:** Sam graduates from the Academy, becomes a commissioned officer.

**1991:** Daniel receives his second doctorate, in Linguistics.

**1992:** Sam receives her Master's in Physics, and is promoted to 2nd Lieutenant.

**1993:** Becky graduates from UCLA _summa cum laude _with a Major in Anthropology, begins a dual Master's program (Linguistics and Cultural Anthropology). Jack serves in the first Gulf War, doing black ops missions until being captured and imprisoned for a time in Iraq.

**1994:** Becky and Daniel first meet by accident, at a Linguistics conference in Seattle. They are further drawn together when Daniel's academic rival Dirk Sanderson verbally attacks his theories during a presentation and Becky defends him, then Daniel later defends Becky in turn when Sanderson harasses her at a party. They part as good friends, striking up a pen-pal relationship by email for the next couple years. 

**1994:** Sam receives her doctorate in Theoretical Astrophysics, along with a promotion to Captain. She is recruited to work on Project Giza, develops the dialing technology for the Stargate.

**1994:** Daniel receives his third doctorate, in Philology.

**1995:** Becky receives her first doctorate in Linguistics, then promptly begins working for the Phoenix Foundation (who paid for her college and grad school). Mac retires from active field work, becoming more consultant than agent, also involving himself in STEM outreach programs for the Foundation and coaching a youth hockey team.

**1996:** Becky and Mac fly to Colorado Springs to attend the funeral for Jack and Sara's son Charlie, who was killed during a gun accident. Devastated by the loss Jack and Sara begin to drift apart before Jack is recruited for Project Giza. They divorce as soon as he returns home. 

**1996:** Sanderson seeks revenge against Daniel for Seattle, culminating in Daniel's work being discredited amid rumors of mental instability, ultimately costing him both his academic career and relationship with his girlfriend, Dr. Sarah Gardner. After a disastrous presentation at a symposium in Denver, Catherine Langford recruits him to translate unusual hieroglyphs for Project Giza. His insight leads him to discover the seventh symbol required to unlock the Stargate's wormhole. He and Jack embark on their first mission together to Abdyos.

**1997:** Jack is recalled from retirement when the Stargate unexpectedly reactivates. He returns to Abdyos with Kawalsky and Ferretti from the original mission, along with Captain Sam Carter. Their reunion with Daniel and his wife Sha're is interrupted by the arrival of the Goa'uld Apophis; Sha're is abducted to serve as host to his wife Amaunet. Jack, Sam, Daniel and- eventually- Teal'c form SG-1.

**1997:** Rattled by a mission involving a blue-crystal clone of Charlie a few months later, Jack pays an unexpected visit to his twin brother and niece. **Deep at Night**

**1998:** Becky receives her second doctorate, in Cultural Anthropology.

**1999:** A contingency plan is developed by the SGC to ensure humanity's survival elsewhere in the galaxy, in case Goa'uld, Replicators or other threats successfully invade or completely destabilize Earth.

**2000:** Due to increased seismic instability worldwide the ingathering of military and civilian personnel- both active and potential involvement- begins six months later, as part of the contingency plan. Many are either sent immediately to the Alpha, Beta or Gamma sites, or remain under Cheyenne Mountain. SG teams are sent on recon missions to seek a suitable planet for settlement.

**2000:** Becky and Mac escape Los Angeles just before the Big Quake, which is a prelude to the literal end of the world. They head to Colorado Springs, as part of Plan B. Near the end of a long and arduous trip they get caught in a landslide caused by a tremor. 

**2000:** Maj. General George Hammond of Stargate Command announces the implementation of the contingency plan and eventual total evacuation to PX35-172, thereafter designated as New Earth. Thanks to a gut feeling after a tremor Jack rescues an injured Mac and Becky, airlifting them directly to Cheyenne Mountain. A week later, Becky and Daniel unexpectedly meet for the second time. The next few months are devoted to preparing the settlement, gathering and transferring all manner of necessary items through the Gate, and evacuating refugees seeking shelter from the increasing chaos.

**2001 (January 2nd):** Zero Hour. Everyone remaining on base evacuates to New Earth through the Stargate- except for Jack, Mac and Becky, who are rescued by Thor of the Asgard. Before leaving the solar system Becky serves as Witness to the final end of Old Earth.

**1944, 1946, 1968, 1999, 2000, Year 1:** Six women at Christmastime, six kisses under the mistletoe. Chronological vignettes of the season. **Under the Mistletoe**

***************

\--History of New Earth begins here--

**Year 0:** The founding of Gateway Settlement, under the command of General-Governor Hammond. He reorganizes the former surviving members of the United States Air Force and Marines into the New Earth Defense Force (NEDF), of which the SGC is an integral part. Missions resume in later months, even as progress is made in developing the settlement. Progress is made in certain personal relationships as well.

**Year 0:** Autumn Equinox (aka Memorial Day) Hammond decrees a service to be held, as a time to reflect on what the survivors have lost and be grateful for what they still have. Becky surprises everyone by recounting her memories of Old Earth's destruction as its Witness. She runs away at the end, due to a crisis between kindred spirits; Daniel follows after, brings her back to his place. They become lovers.

**Year 2:** An expedition is mounted to explore the mysterious Ancient city located in the mountain range at the east side of the valley, comprised of SG-1 plus Mac, Becky and others from Alpha Base. Becky encounters the control chair at the heart of the city; she is introduced to the city's AI, Huy-Brasealis, who hails her as its _Domina_, or Lady. The group is threatened by a pack of intelligent and deadly predators known as direwolves, but get away with help from an unusual new ally. 

**Year 2:** Becky leads a mission consisting of SG-1 and others to investigate, initialize and test a combination defensive/offensive system designated _Astria sto pro Oculo _(Star in the Eye) by the AI of Huy-Braesealis. She is pushed to the edge physically and mentally with preparations but finds her equilibrium once more with help from Jack and Daniel. A successful test provides protection for Gateway and the entire Settlement Valley against all offworld threats.

**Year 3:** The Battle of Gateway. Becky shows Jack the drone weapons, then later goes with Sam to repair one of the emplacements. They are recalled back to base when Anubis attacks New Earth with his fleet. Becky, Jack, Sam and Daniel head for the city to reactivate _Astria_ and prepare the drones for action. Together with the _Prometheus_ and the F-302s they destroy the invading fleet. Anubis escapes as his ship explodes, confronts Becky and Daniel in the control room but is defeated by an unexpected ally. Mac proposes to Janet during the battle, they marry a week later.

**Year 3: **Jack O'Neill assumes command of the NEDF as General-Governor after George Hammond retires, stepping down into an advisory position. He has an interesting first few days in office. Meanwhile, Becky's been subconsciously processing a file downloaded to her mind by Huy-Braesealis, culminating in writing down a mysterious eight-symbol Gate address in her sleep. Daniel discovers the address leads to Atlantis, the second city of the Ancients in the Pegasus Galaxy. An expedition is organized and mounted to investigate and build a colony as a contingency plan.

**Year 5:** During a visit to Huy-Braesealis Becky is called by the AI to its computer core, where she makes an unexpected connection. She spends the next four days unconscious before waking in a fugue state and escaping the infirmary. She rigs the DHD to power the Gate for a transgalactic crossing, with Daniel accompanying her on Jack's orders. Their arrival in Atlantis- which has been isolated for two years- surprises everyone. Becky stays in fugue state long enough to perform a few necessary repairs to the city's AI, which greatly increase the colony's capabilities for survival and self-sufficiency. She and Daniel spend the next three weeks learning about the colony and the many wonders and dangers of the Pegasus Galaxy. When he's injured during an offworld mission a week before returning to New Earth, Becky makes a decision that will affect both their lives.

**Year 6: **Lieutenant Albert Norris escapes from his permanent exile on Gamma Base during a routine trading mission, taking with him classified materials. An impromptu conspiracy is formed by Jack for the express purpose of keeping the news from Becky. Over several months the SGC suffers a series of setbacks. Becky's presence is requested with SG-9 as a participant in negotiations led by Guildmaster Barranco of the Weavers' Guild on the planet Tarraka, a close ally of New Earth. As a friend she is invited to his residence during the lunch break to visit with him and his daughter Penarra. When they arrive Becky is surrounded by Jaffa warriors; a despondent Barranco informs her Penarra's been kidnapped and held hostage to ensure his cooperation. She is rendered unconscious and transported to an Al'kesh orbiting above the planet.

**Year 6:** Becky is taken to P2C-979, known locally as Sidon. She is tortured to death and wakes in a sarcophagus. She discovers she is the prisoner of the Goa'uld Ba'al and Norris as his new advisor. After she is escorted to her cell she discovers Penarra is her next-door neighbor. She later encounters agents of the Asgard, the Tok'ra and Free Jaffa. With their help she and Penarra make an escape attempt, which backfires. Penarra gets away through the Gate with the Tok'ra and Jaffa agents protecting her while the Asgard agent flees for cover in the forest. Becky is recaptured and repeatedly tortured to death and resurrected, eventually left injured and alone.

**Year 6:** SG-9 returns to New Earth without Becky but accompanied by Barranco. Jack and the others learn she is Ba'al's prisoner and immediately begin planning a rescue mission. Sheppard and his team plus Beckett and Lorne arrive from Atlantis as a contingency plan in case of invasion and to aid in the rescue. Baldur beams down from his ship the _ Rebecca Grahme, _ offering its services for the mission on behalf of the High Council. Jacob Carter arrives with the Tok'ra and Jaffa agents- and Penarra. With SG-2 and 9 as backup in the _ Apollo_, two Strike Forces head for Sidon; they rescue Becky with inside help. Jack carries out Norris' death sentence for high treason and the team blows up the fortress. Jack, Sam and Daniel come to some important decisions along the way.

**Year 7:** Two months after returning to New Earth after her ordeal Becky begins suffering from nightmares, flashbacks, panic attacks and other symptoms of post-traumatic stress. Jack solicits aid from Atlantis and arranges a "vacation" for her, Daniel and the rest of the gang. When her symptoms steadily become worse and conventional treatments (including sessions with the colony's resident psychologist) fail to provide relief a possible solution is discovered in the form of an Ancient machine that enables the sharing of dreams. Becky's nightmares are finally banished with help from the machine and volunteers among friends and family.

**Year 7:** Fully restored both physically and mentally, Becky accepts Daniel's private proposal and plans are made for what Jack calls "the wedding of the decade." Friends and allies arrive in Atlantis to attend the ceremony and a good time is had by all. Sam and Jack marry a week later. Becky and Daniel stay in Atlantis for a six-week "working honeymoon."

**Year 7:** Two weeks into their honeymoon four Wraith Hive ships are discovered on an inbound course for Atlantis. Due to issues with the city's _aktina_ Becky is requested to assist her brother-in-spirit, Military Commander and _Dominus_ John Sheppard in the city's defense by manning the secondary control chair. They successfully repel the invaders but at the cost of almost depleting their energy and weaponry. When a fifth Hive approaches from outside the solar system John comes up with a reckless plan but Becky prevents him from carrying it out; the ship is later revealed to contain an old acquaintance of John's with an unusual offer. In the meantime the city's AI informs Becky of momentous news which will change hers and Daniel's lives forever.

**Year 10:** A typical relaxing barbecue on the eve of Arrival Day (Summer Solstice), when gray hair, barbecue-related accidents, the existence of coffee or chocolate on other planets and Christmas stories in summer are normal topics of conversation for an unusual extended family. **Eat, Drink and Be Merry**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two families named Jackson mentioned in this 'verse, but I don't think they're related to one another.


	2. Who's Who in the AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Including those mentioned in passing, not only with "speaking roles".

** _ From the classic series _ **

Angus MacGyver (Mac)

Peter Thornton

Jack Dalton

Nikki Carpenter

Penny Parker

Harry and Celia Jackson

Ellen Margaret O'Neill-MacGyver, née Jackson

James MacGyver

Murdoc

Betty Parker

Zoe Ryan

  
  


** _ At Stargate Command _ **

Colonel Johnathan J. O'Neill, USAF (Jack)

Major Samantha Carter, PhD., USAF (Sam)

Dr. Daniel Jackson

Teal'c of Chulak

Maj. General George Hammond, USAF

Dr. Janet Fraiser, USAF medical corps, chief medical officer

Major Louis Ferretti, USAF

Major Charles Kawalsky, USAF

Master Sergeant Sly Siler, USAF, chief technician/engineer

Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, USAF, chief Gate technician (aka "Walter the Gatekeeper")

Dr. Mackenzie

Dr. Bill Lee

Colonel Martin Edwards, USAF, leader of SG-11 (Rathbone, Woeste, Ritter and Dr. DeSoto)

Colonel Steven Caldwell, USAF, commander of the _Daedalus_

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, USAF

Colonel Abraham Ellis, USAF, commander of the _Apollo_

Lieutenant Carl Grogan, USAF, member of SG-9

Dr. Jay Felger

Dr. Jennifer Keller, medical

Dr. Jeannie Miller, astrophysics

_At Atlantis Colony, Pegasus Galaxy:_

Dr. Elizabeth Weir

Colonel Marshall Sumner, USAF

Major John Sheppard, USAF, _Dominus_ of Atlantis

Major Evan Lorne, USAF

Lieutenant Aiden Ford, USAF

Lieutenant Laura Cadman, USMC

Sergeant Chuck Campbell, chief Gate technician

Sergeant Bates, head of city security

Dr. Carson Beckett

Dr. Rodney McKay

Dr. Radek Zelenka

Dr. Kate Heightmeyer

Dr. Katie Brown

Dr. David Parrish

Dr. Miko Kusanagi

Dr. Peter Grodin

Teyla Emmagan of Athos

Ronon Dex of Sateda

_Others:_

Sara O'Neill, née Maxwell

Charles Nathan O'Neill (Charlie)

Drs. Claire and Melburn Jackson

Dr. Nicholas Ballard (Nick)

Dr. Louis Jordan

Dr. Sarah Gardner

Dr. Catherine Langford

Dr. Ernest Littlefield

Cassandra Fraiser (Cassie), once of Hanka

Orlin of the Ancients

General Jacob Carter, USAF, host to Selmak of the Tok'ra

Mark Carter

Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard

Loki of the Asgard

Sha're of Abdyos

Skaara of Abdyos

Drey'auc of Chulak

Shifu the Harsesis

Alternate Daniel Jackson, Ascended

Master Bra'tac of Chulak

Jonas Quinn of Kelowna

Halling of Athos

Janus of the Ancients

Clone Jack (aka James MacNeill or Jimmy)

Kanan of the Tok'ra (with OC host Darien, see below)

Shallan, lo'taur to Ba'al

Rya'c of Chulak

Oma Desala of the Ancients, Ascended

Kanaan of Athos

Kar'yn of Chulak

Hermiod of the Asgard

Vala Mal Doran

Queen Harmony

Kasuf of Abdyos

Torren John Emmagan

_Antagonists:_

Apophis and Amaunet of the Goa'uld

Anubis of the Goa'uld

Ba'al of the Goa'uld

Fifth of the Replicators

The Lucian Alliance

Todd and the Wraith of the Pegasus Galaxy 

Ladon Radim and the Genii of the Pegasus Galaxy

_ **Original characters** _

_Family: _

Dr. Rebecca Ellen Grahme (Becky), _Domina_ of Huy-Braesealis

Dr. Allison Cassandra Grahme, née O'Neill-MacGyver (Allie)

Michael David Grahme (Mike)

Christopher James Grahme (Chris)

_At the Phoenix Foundation: _

Dr. Lewis Meriwether, geology

Dr. Clark Williams, geology

_At Stargate Command:_

Dr. Karen Giovanni, planetology

Dr. Hiro Akimoto, geology/seismology

Dr. Octavia Mkumbe, biology

Major Esteban Alvarez, AFCE

Lieutenant Fitzpatrick, USAF medical corps, infirmary nurse

Sergeant White, USAF, mess sergeant

Corporal Edward Perkins, USMC

Captain Andrea Sedgewick, USAF, base chaplain and confessor-advocate

Major Fredrick Douglass Begay, USAF, leader of SG-9

Sergeant Choi, USAF, swing shift Gate technician

Dr. Diana Goodwin, sociology, member of SG-9

Captain Laurence Holt, USAF, member of SG-9

Sergeant Jael Abadi, USAF, day shift Gate technician

Corporal Benoit, USAF, kitchen staff member and dessert specialist

Dr. Hayashi, OB/GYN head

_At Atlantis Colony, Pegasus Galaxy:_

Dr. Wang Xiaoli, anthropology

Dr. Alexandra Lorne née Woolston, archaeology (appearing courtesy of Sourlander's [Loyalties](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457257) series)

Nora Lorne (appearing courtesy of Sourlander's [Loyalties](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457257) series)

Lieutenant Velasquez, USAF medical corps, infirmary nurse

_Others:_

Captain Johnathan J. O'Neill, USAAF, later USAF (John)

Baldur of the Asgard

Huy-Braesealis, Ancient AI system

Audrey Yates

Atlantis, Ancient AI system

Taleweaver Deyna and life companion Kallan of Athos

Guildmaster Barranco and daughter Penarra of Tarraka

Darien, host to Kanan of the Tok'ra

Kor'tel, agent of the Free Jaffa Nation

Teresa Esposito, Jack's administrative assistant

Forseti of the Asgard

Guild seamstresses Karra and Corra of Tarraka

Ira'shu of Abdyos

_Antagonists:_

Dirk Sanderson

Lieutenant Albert Norris, USMC

Rev. Stuart Williams, Witness Society founder


End file.
